Late Night Cravings
by Aijin
Summary: Thranduil and Elrond share one of the joys of pregnancy -- late night cravings! [mpreg, m/m, El/Th, PG]


Title: Late Night Cravings (1/1)  
Pairing: Elrond/Thranduil  
Rating: G  
Warnings (if applicable): mpreg, m/m  
Archive: Anyone, let me know :)  
Notes: Erm... started as a drabble, ended as a longer   
sorta-drabble... ;) Everybody seen the Taco Bell commercial with   
the pregnant lady? Yeah -- this is from that. :) Wee! My first (posted) LotR mpreg! :)  
  
  
"Melamin?" He rolled to face his lover, resting a hand on a bare shoulder.   
  
The dark haired elf grumbled, turning away from the touch. "G' bac'ta slp, 'Duil."  
  
Thranduil pursed his lips, his brow knitting together. "Lirimaer." He shook the other's shoulder.  
  
"Sleep'n."  
  
"Love," another shake.  
  
"No."  
  
Thranduil stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Elrond," he whined, stretching the name.  
  
Said Elf Lord rolled over, dark eyes, with equally dark circles underneath, glaring at Thranduil's pouting face. "What," he said coolly.  
  
"I want something to eat."  
  
Elrond groaned, his hand covering his face. "Again. Thranduil, this is the fourth time tonight."  
  
Thranduil huffed, rolling over with an angry snort. "Fine."  
  
Elrond sighed loudly, propping himself up on an elbow. "Thranduil."  
  
"No, go back to bed, Elrond."  
  
Elrond closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. He rest a hand on Thranduil's hip. "Thranduil, what do you want?"  
  
Thranduil 'hmph'ed. "Well if it's going to be such a _burden_ to you…"  
  
The Peredhel took a deep breath before speaking slowly. "What would you like, Thranduil?"  
  
The blonde haired Elf rolled onto his back. "Something… sweet." He grinned at Elrond's blank look.  
  
"Just that -- something sweet? Anything?"  
  
"And… a bit salty."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow. "So, something sweet and something salty?"  
  
Thranduil shook his head, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "No, something that's sweet _and_ salty."  
  
"Oh. How simple," sarcasm dripped from the Half Elf's voice. He sighed once again, turning and dropping his feet to the floor. He tensed as a soft hand tickled his back.  
  
"And crunchy." Thranduil said slowly, his grin near audible.  
  
"Sweet, salty and crunchy -- you're in luck, I happen to keep something _exactly_ like that in the kitchens."  
  
"No need to be caustic."  
  
"Can't you have a normal craving? Something pickled, or some sweets, or something I might happen to have!" Elrond voice carried in his chamber, echoing menacingly off the walls.  
  
Thranduil blinked at the outburst. With a scowl to his lover's back, he turned to his side, drawing the coverlet up to his neck. "Fine!"  
  
Elrond sat still for a few moments, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. "Thranduil," he said finally, "is there anything else you need?"  
  
"I don't want anything," Thranduil snapped. "Just go to bed, _Peredhel_."  
  
"Thranduil, I'm… sorry for getting… upset…"  
  
Thranduil 'hmph'ed again.  
  
"I'll just get your food, you don't have to eat it…" Elrond stood, wrapping a robe about him. As he reached the door, Thranduil called to him.  
  
"Chewy."  
  
Elrond clenched a fist behind his back, his short fingernails biting the flesh of his palm. With a forced calm, he said, "Sweet and salty, crunchy and chewy -- any other attributes?"  
  
Thranduil sat up once again, picking at the coverlet absently. "And a glass of wine?"  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms about his chest. "Fruit juice."  
  
"A small glass?"  
  
"Juice."  
  
"Diluted?"  
  
Elrond simply stared at Thranduil, who sighed loudly in defeat. "Fine. Juice."  
  
Elrond smirked and nodded, opening the door. He managed one step before Thranduil called to him again.  
  
"Berry juice. The purple kind."  
  
"Anything else? A dessert course, perhaps?"  
  
Thranduil sniffed indignantly though could not conceal a small grin. He lay his hand on his abdomen as his stomach growled quietly. "He's hungry, go now."  
  
"You realize _she_ is no bigger than a raspberry right now? She couldn't possibly need the amount of food you give her."   
  
Thranduil's whole countenance shifted from mostly playful to icily angry. "Are you calling me fat, Peredhel?"  
  
Elrond blanched considerably. "No, of course not!" Elrond hurried through the door with a call of, "I'll get your food!" over his shoulder.  
  
Thranduil glared at the door until he could no longer hear Elrond's hurried footsteps. He looked down at his abdomen, rubbing it softly. "That was easy, wasn't it, my _son_? And we get thirty more weeks of this power." He laughed quietly, laying down and spreading his body over the whole of the bed and returning to sleep.  
  
  
  
FB loved much!  
  



End file.
